


Nada vai mudar

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Frozen [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após os acontecimentos ainda recentes invadirem seus pesadelos, Anna e Elsa decidem que precisam ver uma à outra, e esperar pelo raiar do sol não é uma opção.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Frozen [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751926
Kudos: 1





	Nada vai mudar

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE: Eu acabei escrevendo essa fic inspirada por uma fanart super linda de Frozen 3 (Sim, Frozen 3, leiam as notas iniciais da minha outra one-shot: "I'm holding on tight to you".), que está disponível no instagram @frozen2.elsa, no @_disneyprincesses_, e a autoria é de Vago Art.
> 
> Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Disney e às escriitoras Elizabeth Rudnick e Kamilla Benko, que escreveram os livros de Frozen e Frozen 2 - A Floresta Sombria, respectivamente.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

_Elsa piscou para se acostumar com a pouca luz que vinha do céu nublado. A próxima coisa que chegou a seus sentidos foi a água em volta dela. Estava sozinha à deriva no oceano que conectava Arendelle à Floresta Encantada. Sem Nokk, sem mais ninguém. A água fria não a incomodava, e suas roupas brancas eram leves o suficiente para não lhe causar problemas com peso extra. Um barulho enorme e incomodo se aproximava aos poucos. Elsa arregalou os olhos ao ver uma onda gigantesca se aproximar na direção de Arendelle._

_O reino parecia destruído e vazio mesmo antes de ser atingido pela onda mortal. Mas ao fitar a margem da praia, viu uma única pessoa, que foi suficiente para quase parar seu coração. No entanto seus batimentos aceleraram quando Elsa tentou inutilmente nadar mais rápido que a onda para chegar até a praia. Estava longe demais... Suspendeu uma das mãos sobre a água, usando a outra para se manter flutuando, e lançou uma grossa camada de gelo na direção na enorme quantidade de água que se aproximava. Funcionou por alguns segundos, mas a força da onda conseguiu se infiltrar pela parede de gelo, e aconteceu o mesmo de quando conheceu Nokk, e o gelo se partiu, sendo rapidamente engolido pelo mar._

_— Anna!! – Gritou com todas as suas forças na direção da praia._

_A irmã mais nova pareceu ouvi-la, mas o vento forte arrancou a capa de Anna de seus ombros, e a onda cortou sua visão no momento em que se olharam, engolindo Arendelle, as duas irmãs e o que mais houvesse por perto. Elsa cruzou os braços na frente do rosto para tentar se proteger, mas a onda a empurrou para longe, e mais longe, e mais fundo, e mais escuro... Ela não tinha medo de mergulhar, mas sentiu pela primeira vez, como não sentira nem ao enfrentar Nokk, devia ser assim que Anna se sentira quando quase se afogou naquele lago congelado antes de Elsa conseguir alcançá-la, um mês e uma semana antes de ela começar a ouvir os chamados do Atohalan._

_A rainha da floresta abriu os olhos novamente quando sentiu o movimento da água parar, e não sabia onde estava, ou quanto tempo havia se passado. Estava escuro, e provavelmente frio para qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ela. Ergueu-se para descobrir que estava numa caverna. Debaixo da terra de novo talvez? Com os Huldrefolk? O que estava acontecendo?_

_Um choro desesperado chamou sua atenção e Elsa se levantou, tendo certeza de reconhecer aquela voz. Ela ouvira esse choro por anos através da porta de seu antigo quarto._

_— Anna!_

_A lembrança fez seus pés acelerarem através dos níveis da gigantesca caverna até parar no lugar mais escuro de todos, onde a luz quase não conseguia chegar. O som ficou mais alto e a visão cortou seu coração. Sua irmã estava encolhida e impotente no chão, sem sua capa, abraçada a sua bolsa de viagem, e chorando contra a parede fria de pedra, chorando muito. Entre ela e a bolsa Elsa pode ver uma das mãozinhas de graveto de Olaf, e ligou os pontos em sua cabeça. Mas isso já tinha acontecido. Estaria sonhando?_

_Decidindo que esse detalhe não tinha a menor importância, correu para se abaixar ao lado da irmã, estendendo as mãos para seu joelho e seu ombro direito, mas Anna não reagiu e continuou chorando._

_— Anna, por favor... – Elsa chamou, mas sua voz saiu baixa, tão ferida quanto a da irmã._

_Tentou secar suas lágrimas, mas Anna continuava chorando mais e mais, tornando a ação inútil._

_— Anna, estou a..._

— ...qui! – Elsa tentou controlar a respiração enquanto seu coração disparado a golpeava dentro do peito, se vendo deitada nas margens da praia da floresta.

Ela tinha adormecido conversando com Nokk e Bruni. Nenhum dos dois estava aqui agora, e Anna provavelmente a repreenderia por dormir ao ar livre e arriscar se resfriar. Suas mãos tremiam quando secou as lágrimas que escaparam de seus olhos, e ergueu-se ao sentir uma brisa suave passar por ela, vendo as folhas de Gale dançando no ar como se a interrogasse. Um chiado doce e baixinho chamou sua atenção para a areia a sua frente, vendo Bruni também com uma expressão interrogativa. Em seguida viu Nokk em pé na água a olhando da mesma forma.

Elsa passou mais alguns instantes em silêncio tentando pôr seus pensamentos em ordem, e registrando que ainda era madrugada e o sol não estava nem perto de surgir. Finalmente levantou encarando os três espíritos.

— Eu... Preciso ver Anna. Agora!

Nokk prontamente se posicionou para permitir que Elsa o montasse, e Bruni escalou por suas roupas até as mãos da rainha.

— Vá até os outros. Se houver alguém acordado, diga que precisei ir até Arendelle, estarei de volta amanhã. Diga pra não se preocuparem, eu explicarei tudo quando voltar.

Bruni sorriu, assentindo com um de seus sons simpáticos e suaves, e pulou da mão de Elsa, rapidamente rastejando pelo chão e desaparecendo na direção da floresta.

— Gale, você vem comigo.

O espírito do vento a seguiu quando Elsa congelou o mar, e Nokk disparou à maior velocidade possível na direção do reino.

******

_Anna estremeceu quando um vento frio a atingiu. Ela coçou os olhos e os abriu, assustada com a repentina escuridão. Percebeu que estava vestindo as mesmas roupas que usara enquanto ela e Elsa combatiam a Nattmara e quando viajaram para a floresta dos espíritos, com exceção de sua capa e da bolsa. Olhou em volta e não via nada além da mais profunda escuridão. Um calafrio de medo a percorreu._

_\- Onde... Eu estou? – Se perguntou olhando em volta._

_Quando se virou para frente novamente estreitou os olhos ao distinguir a silhueta de alguém caído na escuridão._

_-E... Elsa?_

_Estava longe, mas Anna tinha certeza!_

_\- Elsa! – Estendeu a mão instintivamente na direção na irmã, levantando-se e correndo em sua direção, quase tropeçando no processo._

_Estava tudo negro, como seu pesadelo com a Nattmara e os espíritos meses atrás. Mas agora Anna não se importava se estava ou não sonhando, ela só tinha que chegar até Elsa o mais rápido possível._

_O medo de jamais alcançá-la fez seu coração acelerar, e caiu de joelhos na frente da irmã quando a alcançou. Elsa estava trajando as roupas azuis que também usara nas duas viagens junto com Anna, mas sem sua capa, e sem as botas. Os olhos da rainha da floresta estavam fechados e ela aparecia ter caído ou sido jogada ali. Não, ela não podia estar... Não de novo!_

_\- Elsa... – Anna chamou, mas sua voz assustada saiu num sussurro quando estendeu uma mão trêmula para tocar a irmã – Acorde... Por favor, acor..._

\- ...de!

Anna respirou ofegante ao se ver em seu quarto em Arendelle e perceber o quão forte estava apertando o travesseiro enquanto chorava em cima dele. Secou os olhos enquanto se sentava, e tentou processar o que tinha acontecido. Mais um pesadelo. Só mais um pesadelo. Mas se a Nattmara e os espíritos elementais lhe ensinaram alguma coisa é que nunca eram apenas pesadelos.

\- I... Isso foi só um pesadelo, mas...

Pensou em Kristoff. Queria tê-lo aqui agora. Ele a abraçaria e acalmaria, e lhe contaria alguma história divertida sobre sua infância, viagens ou os trolls para fazê-la dormir. Ainda havia um mês até o casamento, e... Folhas alaranjadas de outono estavam voando a sua volta?

\- Gale! Você a encontrou?!

Anna voltou à realidade quando ouviu Elsa gritar. Atirou os lençóis para o lado quando levantou-se e correu para a varanda que tinha deixado aberta, não se preocupando em se calçar, e finalmente percebendo que ainda estavam no meio da madrugada e as estrelas cintilavam no céu. Gale flutuou para baixo da varanda, em frente ao castelo, onde Elsa olhava para cima tão assustada quanto ela.

\- Elsa? O que você está fazendo aqui?!

\- Desculpe, Anna. Eu não queria te acordar, mas eu precisava te ver, e...

\- Espere!

A ruiva voltou ao quarto, rapidamente calçando seus chinelos e correndo do quarto para a entrada do castelo o mais rápido que podia, deslizando pelo corrimão no fim da escada para agilizar sua chegada. Ao ver Elsa a esperando do lado de fora, seu coração pulou de ansiedade, alívio e alegria. Se jogou nos braços da irmã, que a apertou de volta com muita força. As duas sentiram Gale voando em volta delas, como uma oferta de consolo e segurança.

Só quando Elsa deslizou a mão por seus cabelos e soltou um suspiro de alívio, Anna percebeu que a mais velha estivera tão aterrorizada e preocupada quanto ela. Nokk não estava por perto, mas Elsa devia ter corrido a toda velocidade da floresta até o castelo por algum motivo. Anna a puxou para mais perto quando sentiu o corpo da irmã estremecer e imediatamente soube que Elsa estivera chorando antes de chegar, como ela.

\- Eu precisava te ver também, Elsa!

\- Anna... – foi tudo que ela respondeu.

\- Vamos entrar. Fique aqui hoje. Até amanhecer pelo menos.

\- Essa é minha intenção.

As duas se afastaram e olharam para Gale.

\- Obrigada – Anna sorriu para o espírito, que agitou suas folhas gentilmente em resposta.

\- Obrigada, Gale – Elsa sorriu – Diga a todos que está tudo bem.

Gale assentiu, despedindo-se e voando para longe. As duas entraram no castelo de mãos dadas e ficaram em silêncio até começarem a subir a escadaria em espiral.

\- Onde estão todos?

\- Dormindo. Às vezes Olaf dorme comigo, como você já sabe. Mas hoje ele ficou com Kristoff.

\- Eu sinto muito...

Anna parou a subida para encarar a irmã.

\- Pelo que?

\- Pelo que você passou na caverna. Eu vi.

Os olhos de ambas se encheram de lágrimas novamente, e Anna voltou a subir, apertando mais forte a mão da irmã e tentando afastar os pensamentos de Elsa dessa memória.

\- Nós duas tivemos pesadelos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Muito de novo pra nos acostumarmos de repente. Mas está tudo bem – Elsa falou, e Anna assentiu, sabendo que ela se referia à Nattmara.

\- Estamos bem agora. Aquilo na caverna... Foi horrível – Anna sussurrou ao lembrar-se de como Olaf morreu em seu colo – Mas eu consegui. Eu saí, eu superei, e cresci, mesmo não me sentindo pronta pra dor que eu esperava ter depois. E graças a você, essa dor nunca veio.

Elsa finalmente conseguiu sorrir.

\- Graças a você mesma. Você salvou a todos nós de novo.

Anna sorriu.

\- E você? O que você viu? – Elsa perguntou.

Anna inspirou fundo ao se lembrar.

\- Eu não sei. Estava completamente escuro, e muito frio. Você era tudo que eu conseguia ver além de mim mesma. Você estava caída no chão, sem sua capa e sem suas botas. Estava mais fria que o normal. Eu não sei se... – ela fechou os olhos por um instante – Você não acordou quando eu te chamei. E não sei se acordaria porque eu acordei antes de conseguir...

Subiram em silêncio por mais alguns degraus, e dessa vez foi Elsa a apertar a mão da mais nova.

\- Eu sei que você estava mentindo quando me disse que não se lembrava de nada de quando congelou – Elsa falou com pesar, apertando a mão da irmã para que soubesse que não a estava repreendendo por isso – Devia ter me dito a verdade.

\- Desculpe... Eu sinto muito que você tenha descoberto como aquilo é. Não queria que você soubesse.

\- Eu sei.

\- Seu poder é lindo, Elsa. Um lindo presente. E vou continuar repetindo isso.

\- Obrigada – Elsa sorriu para ela quando finalmente chegaram ao fim da escada.

Caminharam em silêncio até o quarto de Anna. Elsa fechou as portas da varanda enquanto a mais nova pegou um travesseiro extra no armário.

\- O quinto espírito continua tão elegante assim até pra dormir? – Anna brincou antes de bocejar.

Elsa riu e com um movimento das mãos transformou suas vestes brancas numa camisola também branca que não arrastasse no chão ou esvoaçasse muito, e quando se virou para a cama, já encontrou Anna dormindo como se estivesse assim há horas. Elsa riu novamente, lembrando-se das vezes que desejara conseguir pegar no sono tão facilmente quanto à ruiva.

A mais velha se acomodou debaixo das cobertas, abraçando a irmã pelas costas, era assim que a mãe delas as abraçava e contava histórias quando tinham pesadelos no meio da noite. Talvez Anna estivesse apenas sonhando, mas suspirou e um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Elsa sorriu, acariciando seus cabelos ruivos antes de também fechar os olhos.

Não dormiu imediatamente, aproveitou o silêncio e a escuridão para apreciar a sensação de estar em casa, com sua família, de estar tudo bem, dessa vez sem nenhuma ameaça, nenhuma incerteza ou medo. De repente Elsa se sentiu com quatro ou cinto anos de novo, quando Anna era apenas um bebezinho ruivo e muito fofo, e ela apenas uma criancinha descobrindo poderes mágicos que a maravilhavam ao invés de assustá-la.

\- Obrigada... – sorriu ao sussurrar para a irmã adormecida.

\- Elsa...? – Anna murmurou baixinho, meio acordada, meio dormindo.

\- Volte a dormir. Estamos bem – Elsa lhe disse enquanto brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo.

\- Ainda estará aqui de manhã?

\- Sim. Eu prometo.

Anna se virou para ela, ainda de olhos fechados, suspirou novamente e sorriu. O coração de Elsa se derreteu ao perceber que ela ainda conseguia ser tão fofa quanto quando pequena, a abraçou e começou a entoar baixinho uma canção de ninar. Não a de sua mãe dessa vez, alguma que provavelmente ela aprendera com os Nortruda, num idioma que Anna não conhecia. Mas era linda, e relaxante.

\- Obrigada por vir – Anna murmurou quando abraçou a irmã pela cintura.

\- Obrigada por estar aqui.

\- Sabe... Eu também sou boa em consolar e cuidar das pessoas. Você não tem que ser a única a cuidar de mim. Não custa lembrar.

Elsa riu baixinho em concordância.

\- Eu sei. Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo, Elsa.

Anna relaxou quando a irmã beijou sua testa, e logo ambas deixaram que o sono as levasse.

******

Elsa piscou quando a luminosidade do quarto a despertou, e soube, mesmo estando de costas para a varanda, que havia se esquecido de fechar as cortinas, o que não tinha realmente importância. Ela sempre acordava cedo, antes por seu dever como rainha, depois por perceber o quão maravilhoso era poder aproveitar o raiar do sol. Olhou para Anna, que milagrosamente continuava quase da mesma forma que havia adormecido, apenas tinha se virado para cima, um de seus braços estava jogado para o lado, uma das pernas por cima do cobertor e a boca levemente aberta.

\- Acho que é a primeira vez que a vejo amanhecer sem o cabelo estar muito bagunçado – Elsa riu – Bom dia, Anna – falou baixinho antes de levantar com cuidado para não acordá-la, e seguir até a penteadeira, onde sabia que Anna mantinha alguns de seus pertences para quando ela estivesse no castelo e as duas dormissem juntas.

Sentou-se e escovou o cabelo por alguns instantes, arregalando os olhos e quase deixando a escova cair quando ouviu Anna gritar e um baque ecoar pelo quarto. Virou-se na direção da irmã, vendo uma Anna confusa ajoelhada no chão e se apoiando na cama para levantar. Deduzindo o que havia acontecido, Elsa não conseguiu se conter, e emitiu uma gargalhada enquanto ia até a mais nova e a ajudava a se sentar.

\- Aonde foi aquele huldrefolk? – Anna perguntou ainda sonolenta para si mesma.

Elsa riu novamente, sentando-se e começando a escovar os cabelos ruivos de Anna.

\- A lugar algum. Você estava apenas sonhando. E coisas bem melhores que da última vez pelo que vejo.

Passados alguns segundos, a ruiva piscou e pareceu acordar.

\- Estávamos brincando de esconde esconde nas minas, com Echo e outras crianças huldras. Foi divertido – Anna sorriu – Você dormiu bem?

Elsa assentiu, continuando sua tarefa.

\- Também sonhei com eles, embora não me lembre bem o que estávamos fazendo. Passeando pela vila subterrânea talvez. Mas me lembro que também foi divertido. Você os tem visto? Estão todos bem?

\- Sim. Estiveram aqui há alguns dias. Eu ia te contar quando te escrevesse de novo. Echo está crescendo. Não temos muitos assuntos pendentes pra hoje, podemos passear na cidade. Você virá? Ou já vai embora? – Perguntou para Elsa, virando-se para ela quando a irmã terminou de escovar seu cabelo.

\- Sim. Está tudo bem na floresta. Posso ficar mais um pouco.

Três batidas na porta interromperam a conversa, e Anna riu baixinho.

\- Bom dia... Me disseram que é aqui que posso encontrar a princesa atrapalhada mais linda que existe – ouviram a voz de Kristoff do outro lado da porta – Você está acordada?

\- Pode entrar, amor – Anna respondeu.

Elsa sorriu ao ver o homem das montanhas entreabrir a porta, ainda de pijama, e Olaf espiar pela fresta. Os dois sorriram ao ver Elsa.

\- Elsa!! – Olaf exclamou pulando para o colo de sua criadora para abraçá-la.

Elsa riu e se deixou cair na cama abraçada com o boneco, em seguida colocando-o no chão para abraçar Kristoff quando ele soltou Anna e a colocou de volta no chão.

\- Visita surpresa no meio da madrugada? – Ele perguntou ao notar que ambas trajavam roupas de dormir.

\- Tivemos uns sonhos loucos. Ao mesmo tempo – Anna lhe disse – Elsa apareceu aqui antes de eu decidir procurar vocês.

\- Algo preocupante? – Olaf questionou.

— Que possivelmente pode nos matar? – O louro perguntou preocupado.

\- Não. Apenas lembranças que ainda não processamos completamente – Elsa lhe disse – Anna disse que poderíamos visitar a cidade hoje. Esse seria um bom momento pra começarmos a nos aprontar para o dia? E eu gostaria de ver Sven.

\- Ele vai ficar doido quando vir você – Kristoff sorriu – Então nos vemos daqui a pouco – ele beijou Anna rapidamente nos lábios antes de sair do quarto com Olaf.

As duas riram ao ouvirem Olaf saltitar e tagarelar enquanto acompanhava Kristoff.

\- Nós vamos ficar bem – Anna disse segurando a mão da irmã e a encarando.

\- Vamos – Elsa respondeu – Nada vai mudar.

Ambas sentiram o coração se aquecer quando sorriram uma para a outra.


End file.
